


From the Prison in the Night Comes the Guardian of Light

by NasuraMolvelle



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Clarke Griffin as Green Lantern
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NasuraMolvelle/pseuds/NasuraMolvelle
Summary: Upon each lantern's death, a new green lantern is called. Oftentimes heroes, soldiers and leaders. A strong will to overcome all the hurdles which may be placed in their way. Oa was not expecting this. A child. A prisoner. A convict. But more importantly a healer. Clarke Griffin.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 11
Kudos: 43





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me but I kept on imagining Clarke as a green lantern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Ring Communicating**   
>  _Trigedasleng_

#### Solitary Confinement

Days blur together. Time is meaningless in prison. What is an hour, a day, a week in the deep darkness of space or in prison? Clarke had been without company for so long. And for what crime? A need to right a wrong. To spread the truth that was denied. With each revolution of the Ark, they were inching to their deaths. And now she was certain she was going insane, her eyes playing a trick on her.

Hallucination, her mind supplied. A blinding green light illuminating the darkness. A voice reverberating in her mind. _By the strength of your will, you will protect them all._ The color was so vibrant, and the green so vivid, she could not think of anything on the Ark with that hue. It was mesmerizing. With a shaky hand, she reached for the light and touched it. And in that moment, she was gone.

#### Oa

Clarke's head hurt, it felt like something foreign had scrounged around in her brain. Her body was sluggish, as if she was struggling to wake from a deep sleep. Her mind befuddled, between wanting to wake or sink further in sleep, but the sounds of an argument making sleep a futile effort. The sounds were gibberish, but echoed in her mind into English. 

"She's a child! Not only that, but the ring picked her up from cell. The rings shouldn't even consider criminal juveniles! What did she do? Steal some candy?"

"She was imprisoned for treason."

"What? How is that any better?"

"Her treasonous act was to bring a truth to her people. To warn them that their home was running out of air. She knew she would be executed for it, but believed that they all deserve the knowledge. That this was worth the risk. Is she not worthy if she was willing to sacrifice herself in her pursuit of what is right?"

A pause. "If it is as you say, then she is worthy. But she is still a child. She has no combat experience. How is she to be a guardian if she cannot fight?"

"Her will is strong. She only needs to be tempered. Give her to Killowog. He will turn her scalpel into a sword."

#### Ark - Medical

As far as Jackson knew, this was another day like any other. That was until medical was invaded by a slew of guards. They just charged in, making a beeline for Abby. The normally peaceful and calm medical thrown into chaos. 

"Where is she? We know she couldn't have escaped on her own!" They were shouting and grabbing Dr. Griffin. 

"Who? We don't have any escaped patients." Abby looked as confused Jackson felt. 

It was a voice from the doorway. Marcus Kane. "Your daughter, Clarke, where is she?"

For just a second, Abby was stiff as the information sunk in, then it was as if a switch had been flipped. Hysterical and panicked, she began to struggle with the guards. "What happened? Where's Clarke?"

Jackson felt numb as his boss was dragged away. He would not see her until the next day. A different woman who looked drained as if the fight had left her. She had lost her husband, and now her own daughter was beyond her reach.

#### Time Skip - Clarke's ship - Earth

A needle in the haystick. That's what this current assignment is, and it was all due to pride. An criminal escaped from a different sector, but the leaders had been tried to keep it under wraps, so confident that they would catch this mass murderer before he could make it off planet that no one had bothered to notify any of the green lanterns. That was until a trader's body had turned up 12 cycles later, said trader's ship had left the port 10 cycles prior. By the time the green lanterns got the call, the trail was already cold. All the green lanterns were to scour their sectors, to check even the uninhabited planets. 

This planet was marked as pre-space flight planet, but the ship's scans showed faint traces of hyperdrive emissions. Old. Breaking cloud cover, Clarke made her way closer to the planet. It took some time, but she found the stolen ship on the shore of some lake in the middle of the woods. Empty. Her search just turned groundside. 

She took to the sky. Just above the tree line, searching for any signs of her prey. It took some minutes, but she could hear shouting from the distance. And gunfire. With a surge from her ring, Clarke sped off towards the noise.

The convict was already engaging the locals in combat. Clarke barely gave them a glance, her only focus was on the 10 foot raging four-armed alien laughing and shooting at the combatants struggling to retake their village. Without a second thought, she came down like a comet from the sky, a comet swathed in radiant green energy, which petered uselessly against the garish looking yellow painted armor, but not so uselessly against the helmet's visor, which shattered inward. 

Blinded, he began shooting wildly. Instinctively, a green wall sprung up around the convict. But the bullets tore through it as if it was tissue paper. One of them lodging itself in her side, Clarke fell spinning to the ground. She could see the bullets cutting through the charging natives. Her arm stretched out, a giant green shovel dug into the ground, a stretch of dirt and stone wall forming between them and the shooter. Except they wouldn't stop, the first wave was already clamoring to get over the wall. Thinking fast, Clarke formed a giant green hand and uprooted a full size tree. Wielding it as a club, the tree smashed into the alien sending him into the wall and slumping to the ground. Just in case, Clarke thumped the prone body a second time with her new weapon, before letting the green energy dissipate. 

Her side was bleeding profusely and she didn't have her medbag with her. She had the ring call the ship down. The locals seemed shock to see it fly down and gave it a wide berth. The side opened up, the pristine white of her sterile medbay on open display. Dragging herself there, she grabbed some forceps and plopped herself on the table. With gritted teeth, she pulled the bullet from her side. "I can't believe that jerk painted the bullets yellow as well." Packing the wound and hastily slapping a bandage over it, Clarke figured she'd deal with it later. First she would have to make sure the criminal is secure and see what could be done for the wounded. 

Apparently blunt force trauma via tree had done some significant damage to his armor. It was not too much trouble to peel some of it off and then finally use the power ring to dump the big brute into the ship's brig. 

Taking a closer look at the natives, she found them to be very human looking, but she did suppose there were enough human looking species such as the now extinct Tamarians and Daxamites. Perhaps some humans fled Earth and colonized another planet. But hearing them speak, she was unfamiliar with the language they use. Some of the words sounded like English, but the combination of other unfamiliar sounds made her unsure. The looked at her with suspicion, but after she had treated some of the injured on the field, pulling the bullets from their bodies and stitching close their wounds, they started dragging the injured to her, saying the word "fisa". 

A pattern started to form. After a couple of trips back to her ship for bandages, the wounded started being brought there instead. She heard some shouting in the distance and the clop-clop of approaching animals. It would seem more of them had arrived, but she paid the newcomers no mind, until one of them came over and started to help treating the wounded as well.

It was in the middle of one of the surgeries, black spots started to appear in her vision. She struggled to finish the stitches and when she was done, she tried to move back, but her legs gave out on her. The comforting green flickered out, her uniform being replaced by her plains cloths and blood leaking through her bandage darkening the green cotton of her shirt. And the dark overtook her.

####  Field Tent 

The first thing that Clarke tried to do when she came to was to get up from her prone position. While it hurt her side to move, Clarke was determined to push past the pain. What stopped her was a gentle pressure on her sternum forcing her back into the cot she was laying on. 

"Ste. Yu laik hurt." whispered a soft voice. Turning her head, Clarke saw a beautiful woman around her age. A brunette whose hair was held back by a green cloth. Her eyes gazed at her with concern as she pressed Clarke back into the cot.

"Sorry, I don't understand." Which was strange to Clarke. Did the ring run out of power? It should automatically translate for her. Her hand glowed in response to her thoughts, the ring's response automatically echoing in her own mind. "It's not in the Galactic Encyclopedia? What planet am I on?"

Lexa was concerned that the woman might have hit her head. She was carrying on a conversation with herself. In Gonasleng. She might have been more concerned with the use of that particular language, but she had witnessed the woman heal her people. She brought her forces from Polis, but apparently arrived too late, the battle had already been won. By an outsider. Whatever her abilities, it was apparent that she was as different to the Maunon as the Maunon were to the Coalition.

"Earth? That's impossible. Radiation levels aren't supposed to be safe for another century. At least past my lifetime..." The strange woman bathed in green light was still distracted, but the ring on her hand seemed to be pulsating in response to each of her sentences. Hesitantly, Lexa reached out to touch the ring... **... Ark assumptions are wrong. This is Earth and there are people here...** A voice filled her mind, and instinctively Lexa withdrew her hand. Her mind whirling, Lexa drew upon her own experiences to reach her own conclusion. This woman must also be a chosen of another spirit and was currently seeking guidance, similarly yet different to Lexa's own consultations with the previous Hedas. The only other spirit Lexa was familiar with was the Wanheda, but it might be yet another lesser known spirit. 

Lexa interjected. "Gonasleng. You speak gonasleng."

Before the blonde could reply, a bear of a man walked into the tent. "Osir can nou ge the ripa kom the floudon." _We cannot get the murderer from the ship._

Lexa placed a hand on Clarke's arm to get her attention. "The Commander wants you to release the killer to us."

"Prisoner?" Clarke looked confused for just a moment, until the memories came rushing to the forefront of her mind. "That's right! He was attacking a village." Once again Clarke was starting to sit up again. "Is everyone all right? I was in the middle of treating the injured. I should go help..."

Lexa gripped the arm she was lightly touching before. "No. Our own fisas arrived. They have cared for our people, as they have cared for you. I have been left here monitoring your health. You will stay." While she kept her voice soft, Clarke could sense that she expected to be obeyed. 

"Oh..." Clarke gazed at Lexa intently. "Okay... If you are sure." There was a slight pause. "He wants the prisoner?"

Lexa nodded. "Sha. Jus drein jus daun. Blood must have blood. It is our way."

"Hmm... so this about administering justice." Clarke nodded. "What exactly would that entail?"

"For the many deaths the killer has caused. The sentence would be Death by a Thousand Cuts. If he survives after the thousand cuts, the Commander will administer the killing blow." Lexa answered. 

"I don't know that I can do that." Lexa and Gustus both seemed to want to say something, but Clarke kept on going without missing a beat. "I'll ask the Guardians of Oa." Instantly, a green glowing wavy mirror like surface formed in the middle of the tent. However, instead of reflecting the room, it showed several red-robed blue men for lack of a better term. Their heads disproportionately large compared to the rest of their bodies to be considered human. This shocked the grounders in the room to silence. 

Clarke sat up and grimaced at the pain, but still addressed the screen. "Green Lantern Griffin reporting in. Escaped prisoner has been apprehended."

One of the blue men nodded. "Good. Good. Deliver the criminal back to the prison so he may serve out the rest of his sentence." 

There was no hesitation. "I am afraid with his head start, the criminal had already attacked one of the villages of this planet. They, too, wish to see justice administered according to their laws."

"It is not the green lanterns to govern. The sentence was determined by planet he wronged. A green lantern will be sent to relay your message and open communication between the people you are with and the other government to determine what will be done with murderer. Rest Green Lantern and heal your wounds. Your ring will be notified when communication is ready." The green structure turned blank and began to fade. 

Gustus grunted and excused himself. The other men following him silently, leaving Lexa and Clarke in the tent alone.

Clarke was the first to break the silence. "Thank you for taking care of me. I am Clarke Griffin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Clarke isn't part of the 100, I see no reason in putting Wells there, since he committed the crime in order to be with Clarke, but since Clarke has "escaped" Skybox, there's no reason for him to believe she'd be sent to the ground. Clarke's mere presence changes several things for the 100, I'm still on the fence on what to change and what to keep. 
> 
> Also I had difficult time trying to introduce Clarke to the Trikru. As in I had 4 different scenarios jumbled in my head.  
> As a green lantern, Clarke has duties that take her away from Earth. While powerful, she is limited by obligations, rules and duties.


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting the 100

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 100 arrive on Earth. Clarke meets the 100 or the 99 in this case.

####  Space - In Transit 

Clarke was looking forward to another visit to Earth. She had taken to stopping by her home planet each time her patrol of the sector took her pass her birth planet, if one could call being born in orbit of the planet as the birth planet. Each visit was another learning experience with Lexa or Anya. 

*** Flashback - Meeting Anya ***

Lexa had left the tent to let her people know of the agreement. Clarke was waiting for her to come back when someone else entered. A taller woman, clothed in a dark leather. Her stature and presence owned the room. "Heya. I am Anya. Heda sent me," speaking in a no-nonsense tone. 

"Hello, I am Clark. I was expecting Lexa to come back." Clarke replied.

Anya was smirking to herself, and looked as if she wanted to say something but was struggling not to. "You will see her soon enough. Heda said you will provide the ripa for the thousand cuts. I am to accompany you to get the ripa."

Clarke nodded and got up from the cot she was resting in. Although her side protested at the pain which came from the movement, Clarke could move forward, for it was no greater than that she had suffered during her training as a Green Lantern. 

Anya held the tent open for Clarke to exit and together they made her way to her ship. The ship's side was still open to the medbay. With a soft glow emanating from her ring, one of the doors opened attached to the medbay. What neither Anya nor Clarke had expected was for the behemoth come barreling out, likely attempting to ambush or make a run for it. With no hesitation, Anya's sword was out in a flash, deflecting one of his out stretched hand. Simultaneously, Clarke was wreathed in a green in green flames, the standard green lantern uniform manifesting itself and green chains sprung forth wrapping themselves around his body, halting his mad dash to freedom and dragging him down to the ground.

Anya looked Clarke up and down. She had been a part of the combat with the creature before, but the adrenaline of battle kept her focus on the enemy and not the green gona who had suddenly appeared to fight a common enemy. Not only did her clothes leave nothing to imagination, she could not fathom how it would protect the girl or why it did not burn in the flames. As a matter fact, why does her clothes change to such flimsy looking material during combat? It should be armor, like the trikru armor. In her mind, trikru armor was far superior than this. Although, Heda might enjoy the change in clothing. Come to think of it, Heda had to ride from Polis and missed the battle, she had no idea that this seemed to be the preferred clothing choice of the strange gona. "Perhaps you should stay ready in your green...faya when we take the murderer to our Heda." Clarke could be mistaken, but she thought that there was a slight mischievous lilt in Anya's tone.

When Anya and Clarke came upon the Commander, both Commander and Clarke seemed to stop whatever they were doing and Anya would later swear it seemed they both forgot how to breathe. Both the young ladies were staring at each other for two very different reasons. 

Gone was the green cloth holding back Lexa's hair, but her tresses her adorned with intricate braids. Her simple clothes replaced by a more intimidating dark cloak and she now wore the pauldron that the man who Clarke had believed to be the Commander had worn in the tent. Even so, that same man stood in attention to Lexa's side and a step behind. Lexa was in the lead, and held herself straighter, with confidence and command. When Anya stopped and addressed the green-eyed girl, that was all the confirmation Clarke had needed. The commander was the kind girl who she spent hours speaking with while they waited to hear from the other green lantern. 

Anya had only one thing to say to Lexa when she reached her commander. " _Heda, you are staring_."

***End Flashback***

####  Polis at the same time 

Lexa had been training with her Nightbloods when a fiery meteor fell from the sky. Cloth sprung forth from one the sides. After her many talks with the Green Lantern, she could recognize that it was some sort of ship which came from the sky. Immediately, Lexa knew it was not Clarke. Clarke's own ship would have a more controlled descent, and Clarke favored leaving her ship high in the sky, unseen by the ground and flying down herself. The only question was this from the Ark or another alien coming to visit. 

Her mind drifted to the beginning of the exchange of knowledge she agreed to with the blonde spacefarer. 

***Flashback***

In the privacy of her tent, Lexa addressed the only other person there, "In exchange of teaching you of my people, tell me of yours, Clarke kom Oa."

Clarke's lips quirked up in a soft smile, "Where should I begin? The ones I was born to, or the ones I am sworn to?"

"Let us start at the beginning."

***End Flashback***

Lexa addressed her Nightbloods, "Aden, go find my fastest rider. The rest of you, go find Titus."

####  Two Days Later - Dropship 

The first day was full of excitement. Freedom at last. They were wild and uncontrolled. Running about and hooking up. But it was today when the hunger and thirst truly starting to set in. Thank god for Monty, who was able to identify some edible plants, but that was hardly going to satisfy a hundred people on the ground.

Several groups were formed, trying to find the entrance to Mount Weather. According to Jaha, they were supposed to land on Mount Weather, but no one had found anything indicating where a secret military entrance might be.

By the second day, hunger was getting worse. While most of them searched, Bellamy talked Monty in going out into the woods to look for more areas with edible plants. Octavia was quick to join the group, attempting to get a break from her overprotective brother who had taken to trying to chase away any guy she showed interest in. A small group of four going on an adventure. 

####  One Day Later - Trikru 

Clarke had arrived during the day, which meant she was going to go check in on Anya. The general would let her know if there were any villages in need of a healer. In exchange, Anya was teaching her of survival on Earth. 

In the beginning of Clarke's stays on Earth, she was spending her time with Lexa. After a couple of days with Lexa, the bald man who was essentially the Coalition's religious leader began to complain about Clarke distracting Lexa from her duties. As a compromise, Clarke would see Anya in the daytime and visit Lexa at night to continue talking about their people and culture.

Arriving at the village Anya tended to favor, she was surprised to find it empty of warriors, leaving only the civilians. 

"Gren Faya!" one of the villagers called out. Trigedasleng didn't have a direct translation of the word lantern, and she somehow ended up being called the equivalent of green fire instead. 

Smiling, Clarke answered back in Trigedasleng, " _Hello. I am looking for Anya._ "

After so many visits, this village and Anya's men had become used to her presence, so they were comfortable answering her. " _Heda's messenger came and the soldiers moved closer to the fallen star._

Curious. " _Fallen star?_ "

"Sha" The villager pointed in a direction away from the village " _Three days ago, a star fell from the heavens._ "

####  Sometime later near a River 

Clarke had gone in the general direction that the villager pointed to, but it was an exact heading. It was bringing her closer to the river and closer to the Mountain. Strangely, she thought she could hear shouting in the distance. "... we can't swim..."

Clarke headed in the direction of the noise in a leisurely pace, until the voices in the distance took on a more alarming tone. "Octavia, get out of the water, now!" 

Adrenaline coursing though her veins, her body once again alight in green flames. Her deerskin trousers and cotton shirt being replaced in the green lantern corps uniform. She flew through the trees to reach the river. Someone was being dragged to deeper waters by one of the river snakes that inhabit the area. Clarke's pack, bow and quiver slipped from her shoulders and fell to the ground as she dived into the waters. As three boys seemed to be running and panicking on the rocks by the river side.

Completely submerged, the ring propelled her faster than humanly possible towards the thrashing snake and it's prey. With all the struggling, Clarke wouldn't be able to use projectiles for fear of hitting the victim, who was probably this Octavia. A green blade formed in her hands, and she slashed at the snake, forcing it to release it's prisoner. 

Whoever it was, was not a strong swimmer. They could at least tread water, but didn't seem to be able to get moving quickly through the water. Clarke be swam toward the brunette in the water. Grabbing the girl and began swimming toward the river bank where the boys were. 

One of them called out, "It's coming back! It's headed right for you guys." 

Clarke immediately pushed the girl towards the river bank, making Clarke the closer target. Before she completely went underwater, she saw the lanky boy with the goggles jump into the water to help pull the girl out. She turned her body to face the incoming river snake and readied her blade. As the snake reached her, she dodged to the side propelled by the power of will and plunged her blade into the snakes side in a sharp stabbing motion. The blade embedded in the body, the snake began to whip wildly trying to throw her off. Clarke held on for dear life and only when the snake's death throes end, did she allow her uniform dissipate while underwater. 

Clarke swam back to shore, dragging the snake's corpse with her. It was exhausting and the snake was quite heavy, but she persevered and made it to shore. Pulling most of the body out of the water, she let go of the snake to flop lifelessly on the rocks. The boys swarming the girl. She could overhear the Asian boy "...self: Save the girl."

She knew they spoke English, but she wanted to test if the new the local language as well. Could this be people from the Ark? "Ha yu?" ( _How are you?_ ) she called out. All she got was questioning looks. "Laik yu gut?" ( _Are you ok?_ )

"Sorry.... We can't understand you." They turned to each other, "Do you think she speaks English?"

"Yes. I speak English." Clarke interrupted. "You are in Trigedakru lands, but don't speak Trigedasleng." All she got was confusing looks. Continuing on, "I also know you are not from any of the tribes with the coalition, because you call this language English. Who are you?"

She reached the group and saw the damage done to the girl's leg. She pushed one of the crowding boys aside. Unbuckling her hunting knife's leg sheath, she pulled one of the leather bands from it and used it to tie off the girl's leg as a tourniquet. The group was talking over each other introducing themselves. 

Clarke went back to grab her bag and belongings, bringing them back to the group. "I am Clarke kom Oa." Pulling her bag open, she began rummaging through it. "If you don't know of the clans, it is unlikely you have permission to be here. I would be careful, you might be considered invaders." Finding what she was looking for, she pulled out a mint box. 

"Could you talk to them on our behalf?"

Opening the mint tin revealed the red paste. "You misunderstand. I am not from the tribe who lives in these lands. I have been granted permission to travel these lands as a healer. In exchange they teach me their ways." She addressed Octavia directly, "This is an antibiotic, to prevent infection, ok?" Using her fingers she applied the paste to the wounds and pulled bandages from her bag. 

While bandaging the leg, several stomachs rumbled in hunger. "Are you hungry?" There were eager nods all around. "Let's prepare the snake." 

As Clarke skinned, prepared and cooked a chunk of the snake, they got to talking. "We were so excited to be on the ground, we didn't really think about food or water. Just the freedom. But we started getting hungry and so the others started to look for entrances to the Mount Weather, while we are looking for other options for food in case we can't find it."

Honestly surprised, Clarke asked "Why would you want to go there? That's not a place anyone should want to go to." 

Finn answered, "According to Jaha, there's supplies there, from before the nuclear war. What do you mean about not wanting to go there?"

Clarke answered "I would think the cannibals and acid fog are reason enough to avoid that area."

"We haven't seen any of that since we've landed." Finn said. 

Clarke shrugged, "The acid fog isn't constant, but it definitely originates from the maun-de."

Once the group was fed, it was decided that they would carry the rest of the river snake back to their camp. Together, they made a makeshift stretcher using sticks and vines, and finally zipping two coats around the it. 

As they began to head back, with Finn guiding the way, Clarke was surprised that they were heading away from Mount Weather and couldn't help but comment, "I thought you said you landed on Mount Weather."

"That's the theory." Monty replied. "Why?"

"Perhaps we just identify different mountains by the same name."

"Which direction is your Mount Weather?" 

Clarke pointed in the Maun-de's direction, "I wouldn't say it is mine."

#### Evening - Drop Ship 

The sun was setting when the arrived, their camp was spreading out from the dropship in a chaotic mess of hastily put together lean-tos. At least there was a fire. Small miracles. 

Their arrival was heralded with exciting shouting when the group realized they were carrying food. Hooting and hollering. 

"Octavia!" A man yelled. "Are you all right?" He immediately rushed to her side, taking her from Jasper who was helping support her weight when her leg started to hurt from the exertion of the hike. 

"Bell...I'm fine. Stop worrying.' The man was fussing over her. "Bell. There are people on the ground. Grounders!"

Clarke went a little wide-eyed at the sudden comment. She also felt like Octavia might have thrown her in front of a spaceship as distraction. Octavia waved her hand in Clarke's direction, "This is Clarke Comoa!" Clarke gave a weak wave, not quite sure where Octavia was going with this. One of the other campers took her burden of caring the stretcher. "She saved me. We're fine." 

It wasn't until later, that Clarke hit her first real problem with the group. Some of the boys took charge of the fire pit and were demanding the others take off the bracelet or they would get no food. 

Clarke shouted at them, "Why are you forcing them to take off the bracelets? You're not the ones who caught the snake."

Bellamy stepped to the forefront. "But I'm the one in charge."

Clarke was stepping up toward him challenging him, "But why the bracelets? What is so important about them?"

"I don't know and I don't care. All I know it's important to the Ark, so I want to stop whatever it is they do." He was angrily pointing to the night sky. 

"Are they not your people? Do you not have family or friends you have left behind?" Clarke questioned.

"Those people? Those people locked my people up. They locked up my people up. They locked up my sister for being born. My people are down here with me." Bellamy was a good speaker. 

"And you don't wonder why they sent you down now?" Clarke didn't want to give away her own origin. It was not one she wanted to explain, they already believed her to be a grounder. "Why now after a hundred years?" She glanced out Monty, recalling his own theory, "Do you really think there's some new data that made now different before? There's been people on the ground this whole time." Clarke was getting too impassioned, and the ghost of her father weighed heavily on her soul. She blamed herself for his death, for entrusting the wrong person. The words that would come out of her mouth could not be stopped. "You're people have been trapped in space for a century with no access to replenishable resources. Machines and equipment breakdown over time. Twelve stations forged into one. It's not even designed to be one large station. It's more likely your Ark is dying. Those people are dying. Can you bear that burden if that is the case?"

"And what would you know? You're just a grounder! You don't know better than any of us." Bellamy was getting in her face. "You're an outsider. Not one of us." 

Clarke was just as angry. "I am the outsider who helped complete strangers. I at least have compassion for others to not demand stuff in exchange for the food I have brought for your people." Taking a deep breath. "You might not feel for those people. But I do." She turned to the rest of the Sky Fallen. "I hope you all might be more capable of having considerations beyond yourself."

Angrily, she turned and started to leave. She stopped and grabbed something from her bag. "Octavia!" She tossed that mint tin of red seaweed paste. "Change your bandages twice a day, and use the paste if the wound is open." She continued on her way. 

Octavia slipped the paste into a pocket and chased after the angry blond. Monty also followed, but at a slower pace. 

"Wait," Octavia called out. "Where are you going?"

Clarke turned to face Octavia, "I can tell I'm not wanted."

"Will you come back?"

"I'll go get the material to make the antibiotics and make more paste and be back. Then you definitely will have enough to treat your wound." Clarke sighed. 

"Can I come with?" Octavia asked hopefully. 

That through Clarke for a small loop. She gave a small smile, "Trying to escape your brother?" Octavia blushed a little at being called out on it. "Sure. I'll be back in the morning, I'll wait at the camp edge. No need to get shot by your brother if I can help it." 

Happy with the answer, Octavia skipped back to camp passing Monty. 

Monty approached Clarke. "Twelve stations forged into one."

Clarke startled. "What?"

"You said that. We never told you how the Ark was formed. Just that we were from it." Monty elaborated further. "You're not a grounder, are you? That was almost verbatim the unity speech they have the kids recite every year. You're not just not a grounder, you're from the Ark."

In her head, Clarke cursed her slip up. "If that is true, it would be a difficult thing to explain."

"Did you come down in an earlier drop?" Clarke shook her head, but kept her silence. "How sure are you of the Ark dying?" 

She looked him in the eye, but there was sadness in her face. "As sure as my father was when he was floated for wanted to tell the truth. As sure as I was in they carried out my own sentencing for believing in him. If I hadn't been taken when I was, I might have been floated as well"

"Taken? By who?" 

"Short version: Aliens." 

Monty actually snorted. "If you didn't want to tell me, you could have just said so."

Clarke shrugged, "Either you believe or you don't. Doesn't change what might be going on with the Ark."

That sobered Monty up. "My family is still up there. My parents are up there." Monty looked lost. "What should I do?"

"Stay alive. Keep the bracelet on." Clarke answered. "My best guess is that it monitors your health. Letting the Ark know if the ground is survivable or not. I don't know if they're getting a signal or not. Could be that with Bellamy getting the others to take off the bracelets are sending a mix message. But all you can do is all that you can to try to let them know that you're alive and Earth is survivable."

Clarke turned and walked into the forest, disappearing from sight. Unseen by any of the delinquents, she let the soothing energy of Will encompass her and took off into the air heading for Polis.

####  Polis 

The tower was easy to spot, and after several visits, she knew exactly which floor she wanted to enter. Drifting leisurely to her destination, Clarke slipped through the curtains. 

"You know Titus hates it when you come in through my bedroom." 

Clarke smiled, she had timed it perfectly. "Since he doesn't like me around during the day, it would just make sense to come in the evening. Did he expect me to take the elevator? It's faster this way. Doesn't he appreciate efficiency?" 

Had Lexa been less controlled she might have rolled her eyes. She shifted to one side of the sofa. The blonde was already moving in her direction, the uniform gradually dissipating into more comfortable apparel. "I was hoping your visit would come by sooner rather than later."

Smirking,"Could it be about a falling star?" Clarke sat down next to the brunette on the sofa. 

"So you saw Anya?" Lexa asked. 

"No, but I was told you had her investigate a fallen star. While looking for Anya, I ran into some others. People from that fallen star." 

Lexa was suddenly more alert. Her body turning to better face Clarke, their knees bunching together. "Aliens or Ark?"

Clarke had a sad smile on her face as she answered, "The Ark. Lexa, it's not good. They sent children, the prisoners of the Skybox."

When Clarke was sharing information, Lexa had shown greater interest in hearing of the Ark over other planets when she had learned her people were more likely to encounter the Arkers in the future compared to other planets' residents. "Then the Ark is still dying." Based on Clarke's own words, that must have been the conclusion she reached. 

Clarke had spent time theorizing what might happen if the council remained in charge and the life support could not be fixed. It was a burden on her soul. In exchange for the duty to protect all of sector 2814, she had to try to put aside that part of her who still yearned to carry her Father's last wish. A Green Lantern does not govern, they protect and serve their sector and the universe as a whole. Their duty before their personal needs and wants. Duty and self-sacrifice. Perhaps this is what drew her to Lexa. Both seeing a bit of themselves in each other. 

Sending people to Earth had not been one of the paths Clarke anticipated. She believed the most likely avenue would be mass floatings to reduce air consumption back to the capacity the crippled CO2 scrubber might be able to handle. 

"I've thought a lot about it. If I was planning on returning to the ground and knew it was safe... The first people I would send to the ground would be a mix of farmers and engineers who could prepare settlement and food for the rest of the Ark's arrival." A pause. "If they are sending the prisoners, it's not about being ready to return to the ground. They're testing if the radiation levels are low enough to survive out of desperation. Life support is likely still failing." 

Their was a sharpness to Lexa's eyes, considering what Clarke was saying and extrapolating what was being left unsaid. "You think more of your people will come."

"Not exactly. If they can get the readings, yes. But their ship was pretty damaged and their are some within the delinquents numbers trying to destroy the monitoring system. It might be enough to make it seem unsurvivable, or they might still come down because they have no other choice than sure death in space." The situation was unpredictable. Clarke wasn't sure what data those bracelets are collecting. Not even sure if the readings are making it to the Ark. If it was just the heartbeat, Bellamy's campaign for the removal might make it seem like radiation was killing everyone off. If there was sufficient data, everything would be skewed and would be difficult to interpret for the other side. Who is to say the rest of the Ark was to follow or not.

#### Dropship - Bellamy and Octavia

"Do you know how ridiculous that sounds, O? Cannibals? Acid Fog?" Octavia had just relayed Clarke's warnings about Mount Weather. 

"Why would Clarke lie?" Octavia didn't understand Bellamy's hostility towards the Grounder (or so she thinks) that she's met. 

"Oh. I can think of a reason. She wants the resources for her people. To scare us away from claiming it for ourselves." Bellamy argued. 

"But Clarke isn't even of the people here. The...um... Tree-ga-da-crew." Octavia was pretty sure she might have butchered the foreign sounding name. Clarke briefly mentioned them, but after getting attacked by a water monster and the opportunity to finally sate her hunger, she probably wasn't focused enough to learn a new language at the time. 

"Or so she says." Bellamy was not going to trust an outsider who seemed to have too many opinions about how he should be running the camp. "I'm going O. We're going to find those supplies."

#### The following morning

Lexa was preparing for the a busy day meeting with ambassadors and then training with her Nightbloods. 

Clarke was still in her room, but sitting cross-legged, reciting the Green Lantern's Oath over and over again. "...brightest day, in blackest night. No evil shall escape my sight..." Lexa recalled that this was needed to charge her powers. 

A knock on the door and it swung open not even waiting for a response. "Heda, the ambassadors have arrived..." Titus trailed off seeing the green glowing girl coming out of her meditative state at his disruption. "Heda, I must protest. Gren Faya's ( _Green Lantern's_ ) sneaking in and out of the tower is a security risk. Surely she can schedule..."

"Em pleni!" Lexa interrupted Titus. He means well, Lexa believed. She also knew Clarke had somewhat shaken him when they first met. " _Clarke is an ally. She plans on meeting with Anya today and will bring me back the general's report._ "

***Flashback***  
Lexa had introduced the Gren Faya to the Coalition ambassadors and requested they pass along her request of granting her passage through their lands and to learn more of the tribes. 

Titus had held his tongue until after the ambassadors left. " _Heda. She is an outsider. Probably a spy. Gren Faya is no spirit within the teachings of the Flame. Surely she is a spy of some sort. Possibly of the mountain._ " Titus made sure to use Trigedasleng. It was apparent the stranger was not proficient in their language. 

Titus and Lexa were arguing back and forth in their language. Clarke felt like a third wheel, not really understanding what they were arguing about, except that it had to do with her. She had come to learn that Gren Faya is what many of the people started referring to her as. It was easy to pick up and sounded like green fire. It wasn't too hard to discern how they reached that title. 

"Heda" Clarke interrupted. "I can leave if my presence is such a bother. I can leave for my patrol and come back in several days."

"There is no need for you to leave now..."  
"It is best you go..."

The two answered at the same time. 

Clarke decided it best that she leave to let the two finish their argument. Instead of heading to the door as Titus expected, Clarke headed to the hole which opened up to a view of the Polis below. 

Lexa would remember that day fondly, for she could never recall any other time Titus's face contorted into a shocked/stumped expression he had when Clarke threw herself off the tower and flew away into the sky like a green meteor streaking through the sky.

***End Flashback***

####  Later - Seaweed Gathering 

"So the seaweed is the antibiotic?" Octavia had successfully escaped Atom. Bellamy had left giving instructions for him to keep her in camp and to let no one "touch her". She had promised him she'd make his life a living hell, successfully sneaking away from camp and learning more about the ground from Clarke seemed sufficient enough. 

"Yes. Seaweed has antibacterial properties which can be used to treat wounds." Clarke was pointing at one of the several floating red blobs in the water. 

"Um... Are there going to be more of those snake things?" Octavia asked, not exactly excited for facing another one of those things.

"It's a possibility, but it's unlikely to encounter one as large as yesterday." She stepped into the water. "See this section of the river is narrower, and has a more gradual sloping bank, making this even more narrower for a snake that size. This would restrict its mobility, so it would not be an ideal hunting area."

Clarke waded deeper into the water to grab the closest clump and grabbed it, pulling it from the water. She was heading back out of the water towards where Octavia when a massive flock of birds flew by. 

"What's going---" Octavia's question was stopped by a fog horn echoing across the forest. 

They were too close to the mountain and Octavia's leg was still injured. "Acid fog." Clarke said. "Sorry about this." Clarke called upon the force of the Will and immediately scooped up the brunette and took to the sky, flying her out of the range of the fog. 

"You can fly? What's with the clothes? I thought I was imagining the green light in the water, that's real?" a thousand questions seemed to be tumbling out. 

Clarke wasn't sure where to start. "Surprise?" 

"Can all the Grounders fly? Is this the result of radiation?" 

"No and no." Clarke answered. 

"How many grounders can fly?" 

"Technically, none."

####  Later - Dropship 

Clarke would have dropped off Octavia earlier, but it turned out that the drop ship was within range of the acid fog. For lack of anywhere to go, Octavia had soar through the sky, stepped foot on a space ship and touched the clouds. By the time the fog had cleared, it was evening. 

Octavia was a little sad to see Clarke go. "And I won't see you for several days?"

Clarke nodded, handing a jar of red paste to the girl. "If nothing happens, it typically takes about a week." With that the two said their goodbyes. Octavia skipped off to see Monty to brag that she got to see the spaceship he probably won't believe in.

####  Later - arrival of Bellamy and Mount Weather scout groups 

They were tired and demoralized. One of the groups had lost a member, Derek, who had been killed by a spear after crossing a river. And Bellamy was spitting mad and wasn't hearing it from Octavia.

"I am telling you O, your grounder friend is dangerous. She killed Derek."

"And I'm telling you Bell, she didn't do this." If Bellamy was this paranoid over Grounder version of Clarke, Octavia didn't really want to throw flying space cop Clarke into the mix. 

"How would you know?" 

"I was with her the entire day." 

Bellamy turned sharply towards Octavia at that statement. "You were supposed to be at camp. What were you doing with her?"

"You can't control me! Whatever the hell we want, right?"

#### Bonus - Training with Kilowog 

(Suggested by Lighthawk5789)

Protect the children. Protect. Protect. Clarke's mind was focused solely on this goal. No matter how many she had to face. No matter how many would have to be cut down. No matter how much she bled. Protect. Protect. Protect. 

With most trainees, Kilowog worked by essentially beating the training through their thick skulls. The human needed a different approach. At first Kilowog had not understand how she had been chosen. Her limits seemed no more than any other, but did not exhibit the will to move beyond the pain. It was not until he went with Tomar's suggestion of using simulation, when he truly saw the extent of her will. Give her someone to protect, and she will move worlds. She would bear more pain and sacrifice more of herself to achieve their safety.

Three green lanterns were attacking the trainee. Swarms of green swords and hails of green bullets falling upon the lone defender. Clarke had carved the ground, creating physical barriers to protect the children. She had learned that dividing focus of attempting to hold barriers while attacking simultaneously made for weaker shields and weapons. Splitting focus into two very different goals could be taxing. Clarke is intelligent, she was quick to learn from previous mistakes.

Clarke answered the attacks with flurries of scalpels, slicing through the air, slipping past their swords and diverting around their shields. Green Lanterns favored creating things they knew. Almost all came from a backgrounds of soldiers, peacekeepers and revolutionaries. A variety of guns, swords, axes and all manner of combat implements was a common sight. Clarke favored scalpels. Kilowog had learned from this too. If two green lanterns had the same amount of will, and all the will was focused on a small area vs that same will spread across a larger area, the smaller object would pierce the larger one. Clarke had learned to manipulate her scalpels the same way Sinestro would manifest swords. Simultaneous, independent control. In a way, her method of attack was more difficult to defend, the smaller size making it much harder to track. 

They had been woefully unprepared for her when it came down to when it was someone she was attached to. In the beginning, she did not particularly excel at spars. During one spar, a green lantern of naturally psychically inclined races delved into her mind and used her guilt of her father's passing to attempt to distract. No one had expected her to open his vein in her desperation to "save" her father. This was the second boundary that she had not crossed until then, and a boundary no one in Green Lantern Corps thought had existed. She would sooner lose the fight than cross that line of lethality, that is until it someone else's life on the line. 

Kilowog had another thought. "Guardians help us if she ever has a kid and they are in danger."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Octavia calling Clarke "Comoa": I envision if Clarke didn't explain the "kom" part of Trigedasleng and since they only met one person, it wouldn't be far-fetched for someone from the Ark to believe that "Kom Oa" might be a last name instead.
> 
> Of the four people who traveled with Clark back to camp, I believe Monty would be the one most likely to catch on (so long as he wasn't on some mind-altering substance). I am also not sure if Octavia ever heard the unity day presentation because of being hidden all the time. Jasper, in the first season, seemed too smitten with Octavia to notice.


End file.
